1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket, and more particularly to a racket for play and sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rackets include tennis racket, badminton racket and squash racket. Each of the rackets includes a racket frame having an approximately oval-shaped or ovaloid head portion defining a ball striking surface, such as the network of strings, and a handle or shaft portion ending with a grip portion. The strings should be threaded through a plurality of holes formed in the periphery of the head portion so that the threading operations can not be carried out in a fast speed. The threading operations are very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel racket for play and sports.